


wherever you'll be

by stickernothappy



Series: but i didn't like the ending [1]
Category: Eraserheads (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickernothappy/pseuds/stickernothappy
Summary: A woman drowns in a lake in Zamboanga. Little did she know that she'll be engulfed to an alternate timeline where her alternate self is being chased by the authorities for the things she has the right to fight for.
Relationships: Buddy Zabala/OC
Series: but i didn't like the ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978393
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This story contains theme such as drowning, mention of death, and attempted suicide.

1991

Haka-haka ng matatanda ang lawa na malapit sa gubat. Marami nang nawawala dito, iba't ibang tao, iba't ibang edad, iba't ibang pangalan.

Nangangain daw ang lawa sabi nila. Ni-isang bangkay, walang umangat. Ilang taon na ang nakalipas, ilang buwan. Pero ngayon, wala pa ring may alam kung bakit.

Nakatingin lang si Perdita—o Itang na mas gusto n'yang itawag sa kanya—sa lawa na para bang hinihila s'ya nito. Binubulungan na tumalon at magtampisaw sa malamig na tubig nito. Mataas ang sikat ng araw ngayon, mainit. Napaupo naman si Itang sa damuhan at sinimulang paglaruan ang maaabot na parte ng lawa gamit ang kamay n'ya. 

"Gusto kong pumakawala." bulong nito sa sarili n'ya. Hindi naging madali ang mga nakaraang buwan ng buhay n'ya. Kinailangan n'yang umuwi dito sa Zamboanga galing Maynila dahil lumulubha na ang sakit ng kanyang ina. Ang kanyang ama, hindi na lang nagparamdam. Isang malaking katanungan sa isipan n'ya ngayon. 

Hindi n'ya natapos ang pangalawang semestre dahil dito. Mas kailangan s'ya ng pamilya n'ya, mas kailangan s'ya ng ina n'ya. Wala nang ibang mag-a-alaga sa kanya kung hindi s'ya at ang nakababata n'yang kapatid dahil kailangang kumayod ng kanyang panganay na kapatid sa Canada bilang Nars. Makakapaghintay pa naman daw ang pag-aaral, ang kanilang ina… baka raw hindi na.

Hinubad ni Itang ang suot n'yang pantalon para hindi mabigatan ang katawan n'ya pagkalusob sa lawa. "30 minutes…"

Umatras s'ya at saka tumalon sa lawa. Parang paru-parong nakawala sa bahay-uod. Pero kanina n'ya pa napapansin na hindi s'ya umaangat sa lawa, nararamdaman na parang hinihila pa s'ya nito pababa hanggang sa napapikit na lang s'ya at hinayaan dalhin ng tubig ang kanyang katawan kung saan.

"Perdita… Itang… Itang, gising…" naramdaman n'yang may umaalog sa katawan n'ya, "Itang… Uy… 'Di pwede 'to…" 

Inubo nang malakas si Itang kaya napaupo ito mula sa pagkakahiga sa damuhan. Hingal na hingal s'ya at tinignan ang paligid. Nasa gubat pa rin s'ya, basa, at iba ang suot.

Ramdam n'yang sinasakal ng pantalon n'ya ang kanyang binti at nagtaka dahil tinanggal n'ya naman ito kanina. Nang naaninag na sino ang umalog sa kanya, mas lalo pa s'yang nag-taka.

"Buddy? Anong… anong ginagawa mo rito sa Zamboanga? 'Di ba may klase pa kayo sa piyups?" tanong ni Itang kay Buddy na umupo dahil sa pagod sa paggising sa kanya. Si Buddy naman ang nagtaka ngayon.

"Ikaw ang dapat kong tanungin Itang, paano ka nakatakas sa mga pulis?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This story contains theme such as drowning, mention of death, and attempted suicide.

1991

Nakapulupot ng twalya si Itang, bigay ni Buddy na agad na kumuha sa bahay nila kanina dahil sa takot n'yang makita ng ibang tao si Itang. Mabuti na lang may nakita silang maliit na kubo, gawa ng tito ni Itang sa gubat, ilang lakad lang ang layo sa lawa. Hindi makapaniwala si Itang sa sinabi ni Buddy.

"Aktibista? Ako? Alam mo naman ang takot kong sumali sa mga mass orgs tapos huhulihin ako ng pulis dahil ako ang chair ng AB?" tanong ni Itang na kanina pa naguguluhan.

Inabot ni Buddy ng baso na may lamang tubig si Itang at saka nilabas ang kaha at lighter sa khaki shorts na suot n'ya. Sinindihan n'ya ang isang stick at saka bumuga malayo kay Itang, "Kailangan ko ba ulitin? Pinalayas ka nila Tita Rita sa inyo dahil yun lang daw pala inaatupag mo sa Mayni—"

"May sakit si mama…"

"Nakasalubong ko s'ya kanina sa bahay n'yo, nagdidilig ng halaman at humuhuni ng Bato sa Buhangin." 

"Buddy… hindi kaya…"

"Hindi kaya alin?"

Nagka-bumbilya sa taas ng ulo ni Itang. Maaaring kakabasa n'ya 'to ng mga librong sci-fi at kakanood pero 'yon lang ang tanging eksplanasyon na pwede n'yang ibigay.

"Okay ka lang ba, Itang?" tinapon ni Buddy ang hawak na stick at lumapit sa kanya para tignan sana ang noo kung mainit ba, "Hindi naman… Ano ba nangyari sa'yo at tumalon ka sa lawa na ganyan ang suot mo?" nag-a-alalang tanong ni Buddy.

"Shhh… Hindi kaya hindi ako taga-rito?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This story contains theme such as drowning, mention of death, and attempted suicide.

1991 

Tumawa ng malakas si Buddy, si Itang naman masama ang tingin sa kanya. Hindi s'ya nagbibiro, kitang-kita sa mata n'ya at kitang-kita rin ito ni Buddy kaya tinigil n'ya ang pag-tawa.

"Tapos na april fool's, Itang. Can you enlighten me what's really happening to you?" seryosong tanong ni Buddy.

"Ako 'to… si Perdita Zambrano… Itang ang tawag… pero hindi aktibista, hiwalay na ang magulang, nagkasakit na ang ina, nawawala ang ama, ang panganay na kapatid nasa ibang bansa, at ako… gusto ko na lang takbuhan lahat ng 'yan… 

Buddy, maniwala ka sa akin. Maniwala ka sa sinasabi ko kahit ngayon lang please?" magkatitigan lang ngayon ang dalawa, nakatayo na si Itang sa harapan ni Buddy at parehas silang hindi nagalaw. Iniisip ni Buddy kung may sinabi ba si Itang sa kanya na hindi n'ya pinaniniwalaan, si Itang naaalala n'ya pa ang dahilan kung bakit hindi na sila nagpapansinan simula noong nakaraang taon.

"So yung sinasabi mo sa akin na nag-dive ka sa lawa, na pakiramdam mo hinila ka ng lawa pababa tapos hinila kita dahil mapayapa lang akong nag-su-swimming…"

"... Engineering. Nag-aaral ka ng Engineering sa UP. Sabay tayo nag-take ng exam sa UP pero ikaw lang nakapasa kaya sinubukan kong mag-La Salle. Communication Arts kinukuha kong course. Hindi pa tapos ang semestre kaya dapat wala ka pa dito. Kaya laking gulat ko nang nakita kita kanina…"

"... Itang… sa Ateneo de Naga ako nag-aaral…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This story contains theme such as drowning, mention of death, and attempted suicide.

Rinig na ang kuliglig sa labas ng kubo, malapit na mag-gabi. Kanina pa pinapaalis ni Itang si Buddy pero ayaw n'yang umalis dahil nasa kalagitnaan sila ng gubat.

"Baka kung ano pa mangyari sa'yo. Mabuti nang nandito ako." paliwanag ni Buddy. Walang nagawa si Itang at nag-isip isip na lang sa kawalan. "Dumidilim na. Sisindihan ko na yung mga naipong kahoy at dahon sa labas…" 

Tumayo si Buddy at sinabayan naman s'ya ni Itang, "Alternative Universe. Yun yung salitang kanina ko pa hinahanap. Pagka-damba ko sa lawa, nagulat ako na may humila sa akin dahil mag-isa lang ako. Ang kilala kong Buddy, sa Maynila nag-aaral, ang kilala mong Itang, kasali sa NDMO. Ang kilala kong Buddy… nasaktan ko nang hindi ko inaasahan… Ang kilala mong Itang… hindi mo mahanap…"

Wala ni isa sa kanila ang kumibo. Ang ingay ng mga kuliglig, biglang nawala. Napalitan ito ng maingay na pagtapak sa damuhan na parang paparating sa kubo. "Sshhh…" bulong ni Itang sabay hila kay Buddy para sumiksik sa isang sulok ng kubo.

"I want you guys to look around this area. Perdita might be here." rinig nilang sigaw ng boses lalaki. Napahawak si Perdita ng mahigpit sa braso ni Buddy at nagkatinginan sila sa isa't isa kahit padilim na.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This story contains theme such as drowning, mention of death, and attempted suicide.

"Buddy…" bulong ni Itang sa tenga ni Buddy, "Hindi man ikaw yung Buddy na kilala ko… pero… gusto ko lang sabihin na sorry… alam kong nasaktan kita sa nakita mo… ramdam ko sa mata mo… ginawa ko 'yon dahil…" humigpit pa ang hawak ni Itang sa braso ni Buddy nang marinig na malapit na sa kubo ang naririnig nilang pagtapak, "Mahal kita… minahal kita…"

'Di man masyadong maaninag ni Itang, ramdam n'yang tumingin sa kanya si Buddy, "Itang… 'wag ka nang umalis ulit please lang… 'wag…" 

"Buds, sorry." tinanggal ni Itang ang twalyang pinulupot sa kanya ni Buddy at pinatong lang kung saan, aakmang tatayo si Itang pero pinigilan s'ya ni Buddy.

"Huwag."

"Kailangan." 

Hinigpitan ni Buddy ang paghawak kay Itang, "Isa…"

"Buddy…"

"Dalawa…"

"Bakit ka nagbibilang?" hinila ni Buddy si Itang...

"Tatlo!" … dumiretso sila palabas ng kubo. Hila-hila ni Buddy si Itang. Narinig sila ng mga rumorondang pulis, nakita at hinabol.

"DO NOT SHOOT!" sigaw ng hepe, "I SAID DO NOT SHOOT!"

"Anong ginagawa mo?" utal-utal na tanong ni Itang pero huli na nang tumalon sila sa lawa. Ramdam ni Itang na humigpit ang pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Buddy pero kumawala rin s'ya. 

Hinila si Itang pataas ng lawa at nang maitaas n'ya ang ulo n'ya sa hangin, nilanghap n'ya ito ng sobra. Tahimik. Walang pulis na humahabol, walang sumisigaw na hepe, walang Buddy. Tumingin si Itang sa paligid pero tahimik lang.

Agad na umalis sa lawa si Itang at humiga sa damuhan, "Panaginip? Isang panaginip? Pero bakit parang totoo…" nag-munimuni si Itang panandalian, ninanamnam ang kaligtasan na nararamdaman n'ya ngayon. Bumalik ulit sa mundo kung saan totoo.

Kung ano man ang nakita ni Itang kanina, kung ano ang naramdaman, hindi n'ya alam kung bakit o papaano nangyari. Gusto n'yang pumakawala pero hindi n'ya inaasahang pumakawala nang gano'n. Tumayo si Itang mula sa pagkakahiga, nag-damit ng maayos tsaka umalis na sa misteryosong lawa ng Zamboanga. 


End file.
